That's What Friends Are For
by Tanith2011
Summary: Jenny confides in Steve over a meal about her concerns for Danny and the new temporary Five'O detective. Challenge Response Story. MISSING SCENE FROM "SWEET LITTLE ANNIE HARPER" SPOILER ALERT  IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO CHAPTER 20


This a challenge response story incorporating two challenges.

The words used are in **bold ** type.

**Warnings: _This is actually a missing scene from my current story "Sweet Little Annie Harper" If you are reading it and have not read up to Chapter 20 then there could be spoilers. If you are not familiar with the story then it may not make sense lol. For technical reasons it wasn't practical to add this in but it's something I would've liked to do._**

Pulling out the chair for Jenny, Steve gestured for the secretary to take a seat.

The Japanese restaurant was a favorite of Steve's and was Jenny's suggestion to enable them a moment to talk privately. After the detective's visit that morning to see Dan, he needed to get some facts straight. He had noticed Jenny's quiet and disconcerted demeanour before he entered his office and decided perhaps she could shed some light on the goings on during his time away recuperating.

Picking up his phone he rung Jenny and after a brief conversation she agreed to meet him away from the office for lunch.

The polite, young waiter with broken English handed them a set of menus then asked whether they'd like to order drinks first. Both Steve and Jenny informed the waiter they were happy with a glass of sparkling mineral water each. He then left the pair to mull over their choices.

"Steve, I don't know if it's my place but at the same time I Danny's my friend and – I don't know if I'm doing the right thing for him by talking about him behind his back!" Jenny had begun to fidget with her napkin which had been intricately folded into a model of a crane. It now lay mercilessly in Jenny's unsteady fingers.

"Love, you know I saw him this morning. We both know Danno's been put in a **tight** corner. I've never seen him like this before. He refuses to open up to me and I **pray** you can help me help him. It's heartbreaking enough to watch Chin shutting down, but to **face** the possibility that Danno is going down that same dark path, it'll tear me apart, Jenny," Steve reached his hand across the snow white linen of the table top until he could feel Jenny's cold fingers beneath his. His worked the creased and twisted napkin out of her trembling fingers and held her hand, squeezing ever so gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry Steve. You're right. I just don't know where to start?" Jenny sighed dolefully.

With a final consoling pat,

Steve withdrew his hand from Jenny's as the waiter returned and placed two glasses in front of them respectively. He then asked whether they were ready to place their order.

"Give us a few more minutes, son" Steve smiled up at the young man who bowed his head slightly and retreated.

"Well I already know about him working himself half to death. Let's start with Trevor Dawson. I want to know anything and everything that's happened since his recruitment," Steve replied softly, gazing into Jenny's gloom filled eyes.

"Ok. Dawson hasn't made things any easier for Danny. He's been strutting around like he's **King **of the Palace! He complains when Danny asks him to do something, he's certainly no gentleman and that _smirk_! Just yesterday, I over-heard them arguing in your office. I don't know everything that was said but I do know that Dawson ignored Danny's instructions and well you've seen the papers. Anyway shortly after, Dawson stormed out with a bloody lip and then I heard - " Jenny's voice caught in her throat.

"Easy Jenny. It's ok. What did you hear next? What happened, love?" Steve calmly coaxed the secretary to continue.

"I went into your office when I heard some things crashing to the floor. I thought Danny dropped something or fell and hurt himself. I saw him Steve, he was leaning over the desk, his face buried in his hands and – and – he was – I've never seen him like that - " Jenny's voice cracked and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Go on Jenny,"

"Looked like he had knocked all your things off the desk onto the floor. When I reached out for him, he shrugged me off. So I went to pick up the pieces from the floor. Next thing I knew he knelt beside me and started to help me and before I knew it, I held him in my arms. He was – was _cr-crying_ Steve!" Jenny retrieved her crumpled up napkin and dabbed at her own tears as they leaked out the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry Steve! I'm a mess!"

"Oh Jenny! I'm sorry to put you through all this. But I also thank you for being honest with me and for being there for Danno!" Steve brushed his hand across Jenny's cheeks, wiping away the tears she hadn't been quick enough to stop from rolling down her face, "Leave it with me, love. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to fix this mess and help Danno any way possible! And don't worry, no one has to know about our talk. I have a feeling Dawson will soon be learning a few valuable lessons if he intends to stick around till the end of the week. I'll see to it that he does! Thank you, Jenny."

"That's what friends are for, right Steve?" Jenny felt a small smile appear on her face which dissipated just as suddenly when another thought occurred to her, "How's Chin? I went to see him last night after work but I couldn't bring myself to walk into room and see him. It was like a **deathwatch** by his bedside. I saw Lin sitting beside him and my heart wanted to reach out to her. But I couldn't bring myself to intrude," Jenny sniffed and managed to regain some level of composure.

"I know the feeling. _ Believe _me. He's hanging in there, love. Lin and the children are what's best for him right now. Don't worry, Lin is strong and they'll get through this. Just give them time. I'm sure he'll want to see us in a few days," Steve smiled reassuringly at the concerned woman in front of him, "Now let's order something before everyone misses you at the office! How do you feel about Tempura shrimp?"

"Sounds delicious, Steve!" Jenny wiped her tear stained face with her soiled napkin and Steve passed his untouched model crane to her.

The waiter arrived on cue and took their order. Steve and Jenny spent the rest of lunch discussing whether they should kidnap Dan and send him off on a holiday.

"I'm not sure Danno likes skiing! Come to think of it I don't think he can ski!" Steve almost choked on his battered shrimp as he tried to picture Dan on a pair of skiis heading down a slope avoiding the trees that stood in his way.

Jenny found herself grinning at the proposition. The talk had taken an impractical turn but the tension was broken as the two friends consumed their meal, setting aside their worries for at least another 20 minutes. Both were thankful and relieved for the confidence they shared. Sadness Though there was sadness in their laughter the burden was distributed evenly between them, no longer a crushing weight on a lone shoulder to bear.

Pau


End file.
